Ever Since
by Airrei
Summary: -Spoilers ahead- : No matter how much you fight, how much you try to stab, burn, and frame your siblings, there's no way you can hate your family in the end because brothers always have a soft side for their sisters. Or not. Izaya Mairu and Kururi.


Dedicated to my two older brothers.

-Note- Some spoilers ahead of volume 4 of the novel series. Turn back if you do not recognize the names Mairu or Kururi. Nii is a short for oniisan, a suffix for older brother figures and nee is a short or oneisan, a suffix for older sister figures. I actually have no info on where his parents are so I'm going to avoid mentioning them. Based on Jero's song, Yancha Michi.

* * *

**Ever Since**

* * *

There was a long line. Too long. Panting heavily and cutting to the front, a young man around in his twenties glared up furiously from his bangs sticking lightly against his forehead from perspiration. He clutched the worker's collar tightly into his fist, and the part timer who hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment would momentarily wonder all the horrible things and lies that he had told in the past few weeks. Threateningly, the offender shook him before opening his mouth to speak, though right then was rudely cut off by a guy behind him. Furious at being interrupted, the enraged male quickly turned himself halfway around, his short black hair swishing and covering dangerously over his crimson eyes and whipped out a knife. They backed up shrieking, the bustling crowd becoming noisier then it was before.

Now the brunette turned sharply back to the part timer, and jumped up over the stand, his white knuckles still clutching the fabric and knife dangerously close to the innocent one's neck. The part timer breathed heavily, tears starting to well up.

"Two girls. Twins. Gym clothes/black school uniform. With five to six males. What room?"

Trembling in the dangerous male's grasp, he would try to remember that kind of group. This…he looked around frightened at the familiar karaoke bar, the bright lights dancing around and the café set in the corner. Oddly, he would remember that group since he himself had ogled at the before mentioned gym clothes; the bruising flirtation that came from the same face but in glasses afterward. "204." He managed to squeak before being let go suddenly. Knees too weak to put strength into, he sank, his back dragging dramatically against the wall.

Only, it seemed like he would never really be off the hook. With a backwards glance at the worker's nametag, the male replied. "Honekawa Yoshio, if you lied to me, I'll know where you live."

And it struck Yoshio too, from the fuzzy coat to the knife in hand, who that person must be. Though if you were living in Ikebukuro, a few names pop up in your mind if asked, the ones you should not mess with. Yet, here the poor boy, the normal human being, he was just caught up in something he wasn't really a part of. Just in the wrong place at a very, very wrong time. He had encountered Orihara Izaya, the psycho, the information broker.

Leaving the scene as swiftly as he came, he jumped back over the counter, grabbed the handle of stairs and lifted himself over promptly. Running up two-three steps at a time, his eyes already searched the first signs over the doors. 221...224, he turned left, and dashed as the placard shone mockingly.

204. Izaya did not have nearly the same amount of strength as his rival, Heiwajima Shizuo, to be able to break down a soundproof door, but he did have other skills. Taking out a pocket knife, he clicked several features open at once and rammed it into the handle's cranny. It didn't take long before there was a definite click, and the tool was extracted. Turning the knob, and swinging the door open, his heavy breathing was caught in his throat. The brunette's eyes met with his sisters, both grinning playfully, one of them sitting atop a disfigured male. A collection of twisted bodies swarmed the ground like put out cigarettes.

Mairu, uncrossed and switched her legs around crossing them again her black skirt lifting flatteringly, a piece of broken glass in her hand. It probably came from one of the cups that were shattered on the ground, only recognizable because of their curved based left intact. She was probably the openly dangerous one of the two, with her hair in double braids, laid perfectly symmetrical from each other on either shoulder. Glasses were in the way of her glinting eyes, maliciously staring at her disapproving older brother. Her personality was warped, and could possibly be the exact opposite of her appearance.

On the other hand, Kururi stood, her gaze flicking to and fro, meeting his eyes then wandering away. Her short brunette locks drooped down as her hands pulled her white shirt down, labeled Orihara in marker, covering over some of her bloomer shorts. Why she was in gym clothes all the time was a product of their twisted mind work, her busty figure accenting the flamboyant look. Though this one's behavior was that of a shy, anti-social girl, she could easily be thought of as sick in the mind in par with her younger twin.

Izaya groaned, infuriated. Why didn't he suspect that the phone call was a fraud? Maybe because it was Kururi, and not the usual Mairu who had called. Called telling him in the most unclear way that they might have somehow got into trouble. Even though they handled themselves pretty well, they were still girls…he thought. Guess since it was so vague since she rarely talked, it was enough effect to create that sense of urgency. He was an older brother after all, even though he denied it and denied it. He would have liked to walk up to a wall now and pound his head against it repeatedly.

"Iza-Nii," Mairu spoke, her tone superficial and childish. She bounded off the man she was sitting on, and grabbed her older sister's arm. "What took you soooo long? Didn't you care that me and Kuru-Nee could have been raped by these meaan, meaaan people?"

"Right…(Yes, weren't you?) "

If he didn't look like he had just busted his way from Shinjuku to this karaoke box, he probably looked like he was going to kill something now. However, they didn't give him any of that kind of chance as Mairu pulled her Kuru-Nee's arm and dashed out the door. He looked like he was going to follow them, but they ran all the way towards the police emerging from the corner and into their arms. Mairu put up a fake distressed look, complete with some real tears he didn't know she could shed, and pointed right at him. Kururi just clung to her sister as if she already knew what she was expected out of her.

Izaya didn't have to know what they were saying to the police to determine what they were doing. Even though he had just been set up, he couldn't stop blaming and admiring himself for influencing them that way. The edge of his mouth was brought up in a crooked smile, but his eyes were no where near laughing. Those were his sisters alright.

-

Bringing himself back to the place he used to call home, Izaya's legs itched in anticipation. They better be back, and they better be expecting him. Cute little sisters…more like cute little demons with a human hide. The thought of skinning them alive flickered momentarily across his mind, but it was fleeting. As if those thoughts wavered and brought him back some of his senses, the brunette opened the door with feeble strength.

"Wel~come~ homeeeeee!!" Something flew across the side of his face and smacked into the wall. A fork violently shook against the wood before becoming exceptionally still. Sweat trailed down the side of the brunette male's cheek, and his eyes darted wildly to scan the dark room for Mairu. The floor creaked sharply as Izaya shifted his weight, and he took a cautious step forward. Big mistake.

"Got him! Pull~!" He could feel his weight slipping beneath him, as a rope tightened sharply cutting into his ankle. Before he knew it, the world was upside down and his jacket flapped angry across his astonished face. Hanging from the ceiling by one leg, he tried to determine if he had enough strength left to push himself up and cut the bond away. The thought of them crawling over his fallen body made him refuse to do so; instead he raised both hands…downward.

"What…do you want…?" Voice dwindled from fatigue and but was marked with clear exasperation. Sounds of shuffling could be heard from within the entrance where it was clear the rope was being tied to something. Then two forms, his younger twin sisters, emerged dancing around him. Mairu skipped rhythmically as Kururi followed gracefully with tiny steps.

"You knoooowwwww? Shizuo-san said that if we push you into a truck and kill you he'd introduce us to his super hot younger brother Yuuhei-sama!"

"So…(so we decided) kill… (that we would kill you)."

Fuck Shizuo. Wasn't it unfair to pit his sisters against him? Izaya contemplated as he crossed his raised arms across his chest. Oh right, it was exactly the same thing he's been doing to him. He gave a thoughtful expression regarding this matter, but he refused to sympathize. He would have his revenge with that walking violence later on. First, he had to make sure he wasn't going to be pushed into a truck.

Sprouting kunai knives on either of his hands, it was flung at the two manned merry go round. They stepped back expertly as if they were still dancing to the beat of an unknown song. Gracefully and light on their toes, they met in the center of the room and twisted their arms against each other before making a full circle and bouncing backwards into the darkness. Their brother flung himself up and released himself before landing and rolling on the ground to relieve the impact.

"Fufu…Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan," Although soft and quiet, the laughter was cynical hinting a break in his mental state. Izaya shrugged, and as he did so two more knives were produced from his sleeves. He smiled brightly, his head held high almost looking down on everything around him. Blood red eyes pierced the hallway; the brunette licked his lips slowly, the tongue trailing from one corner to the other. "Laaadieeesss? …Hah, ready or not, here I come."

Two against one might not be fair, but there were no rules to this game. Besides, even if they thought they had the upper hand, they were still younger siblings. As for skill…they would not be able to beat their senior. Reminded of this conclusion as her brother easily found and pinned her down by the neck, Mairu gasped in fear and admiration. Kururi shivered in the corner as she watched Izaya pull out a cord from its sockets and wrapped it around her sister's neck. He didn't tighten it, watching as dread build up as he flicked on a lamp nearby. The sudden light seemed to blind Kururi and she looked away for a second, but only to see through her shielding fingers what he was about to do with it.

Izaya removed the shades, the bulb at its base giving out a perilous glow. He tapped at it with his fingernails… then the tip of his fingers… seconds turned into a full minute, as her brother held it the stand gingerly, bulb side down descending it gradually at her face. Mairu whimpered and Kururi jumped out as if to stop him, only tripping when he tugged tightly at another cord. He grasped her hair and pulled her up, turning her head to look at her helpless sister. He rubbed his cheek against her terrified eye.

"Mai-chan, Kuru-chan," his voice was sickeningly sweet, as he addressed them with pet names. The bulb was only a centimeter away from her cheek, but she could already feel the heat radiating from its surface. She could feel herself feeling panicky eyes bulging keeping a track of the distance between herself and the object. "Oniichan…is very angry right now. You two had been naughhhty."

Trembling violently against her brother's clutches on her scalf, suddenly Kururi broke down. She lifted her limp arms over her eyes and bawled out of character. Her twin's mouth dropped open, and Izaya looked temporarily shocked. It only took that moment for Mairu to wiggle sideways away from the bulb, though still locked tightly underneath him. He slowly let go of her and the lamp slipped away, crashing against the floor and fizzled out back into darkness. Maybe the snap of the filaments and the shards snipping a part of her cheek brought her back into imagining what could have happened, but Mairu too started to produce tears and sniffled. The outspoken one cried quietly while her shy sister wailed hysterically.

Crazy. He sighed inwardly, as he removed himself from the girls and stood up. That should be enough scare for them not to come at him again. For a short while anyways. He really shouldn't have come home… he turned his back on them.

Kururi flung herself at him first and they crashed back down. She was still crying, burrowing her face against his jacket and Mairu removed herself from the tangled cords before taking his sleeve and blowing her nose. Izaya cursed.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! AH! AAHHHH!" The older sister thrashed. She hit him, pounded on him, even kicked him, but it was all at random.

Mairu sniffled. "K-Kuru-Nee! Kuru-Nee wanted to see Iz-Iza-Nii!" She hiccupped. "Bu-but Iza-Nii's always bu-bu-busy! W-won't bother with us…I-if we didn't…didn't do thi-thi-this!"

"Ouch! OUCH OUCH OKAY, OKAY CALM DOWN!"

Sitting down in the dark was awkward so he did turn on some lights before holding the older of his two sisters against his side. She sniffled, clutching against his jacket and shirt, unwilling to show her face. They sank down on the couch where Kururi still latched herself onto him, his hand trailing along her hair, gently now. Then he looked at the pouting Mairu before reaching his other arm out to her. He only got another narrow encounter with a fork. Izaya chuckled darkly and lowered his arm, but Mairu came dashing, crashing herself against him.

The brunette started to think they could be pretty cute before the younger twin blew her nose again this time on the front of his shirt.

-

The blanket covered perfectly over the two figures snuggling against each other. Izaya smiled lightly, this time…a bit genuine. They looked so innocent, just like any ordinary teenage girls. Where did it go wrong? He looked around the familiar living room and located his eyes on the photo frame above the TV. Placing his hands on the dusty surface, he wiped then blew revealing a rather happy looking family. A young boy surrounded by two identical faces.

_Even if those two came home from somewhere crying, the apparent marks of snot over their faces betrayed the false smiles they conjured. Both hates to lose, just like me, both so stubborn…They will never disclose the reason for their bickering. Even if the sleeping faces reeks with childish innocence, they have learned to understand what it means to endure. Those rough calluses that started to form on their small hands without anyone noticing. Surpassing only my expectations they decided to grow. Ever since then they've matured in two beautiful, twisted women._

His family. His two younger sisters. As he walked out into the frightening cold of the cruel city, he decided he'd give a call every now and then.


End file.
